DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's Abstract) Dr. Kimberlydawn Wisdom, with the guidance of designated mentors, will accomplish the following specific aims in order to gain additional research experience and obtain preliminary data for a subsequent RO1 submission of a randomized clinical trial. The specific aims are: (1) to further develop/refine a diabetes empowerment self-management program for African Americans with Type II diabetes mellitus; (2) to implement a culturally-relevant, church-based feasibility study of a diabetes self-management program in African Americans using the self-management program developed in specific aim 1; (3) to evaluate the program implemented in specific aim 2 by obtaining these outcome measures: glycosylated hemoglobin (primary outcome) and knowledge, attitude, self-efficacy, self-management, goal-attainment, health status, weight, cholesterol and triglycerides (secondary outcomes); and (4) to participate in other activities to broaden personal knowledge and experience while conducting the project in preparation for a career as a leader in diabetes research. It is hypothesized that African American participants in the diabetes self-management program (intervention group) will realize a 15% decrease in glycosylated hemoglobin (primary outcome) and increased diabetes knowledge, self-efficacy, self-management, health status, and an improvement in weight, lipid profile (secondary outcomes) as compared to the control group. A feasibility study will be conducted in four local African American churches. The participants will be recruited primarily from these churches and supplemented with Henry Ford Health System (HFHS) patients with diabetes. After all participants have been assigned to a church, two churches will be randomized to receive the intervention immediately, while the remaining two churches will be randomized to receive the program one year later. The program will include seven weeks of classes on diabetes-specific information, empowerment, nutrition training, and exercise, followed by seven monthly follow-up sessions. The primary outcome will be glycosylated hemoglobin. The secondary outcomes are noted above in specific aim 3. Data will be collected at baseline and at 3, 6, 9 and 12 months following the program. This particular program focuses on patient self-management. However, the investigator's goal in the next five years is to develop new, and to incorporate existing, methods of translating diabetes knowledge into health care through both culturally-sensitive self-management programs and alternative health care delivery models, and to develop research evaluating the effectiveness of both types of interventions.